Sick With Worry
by sammit-janet
Summary: The reader thinks Sam is dead because he hasn't called her for a week.


I shook my leg with anxious energy as I sat at the table trying to distract myself with research. The boys had left two weeks ago to go on a hunt. They had called a couple times with questions but I hadn't heard from them for a week now and I was starting to get worried. I checked my phone again, still no call. Why hadn't Sam called? He always called to tell me good night. What if he was….no, I was not going to think the worst and freak myself out.

I walked to the kitchenette in the hotel room and rinsed out my coffee cup. They had left me without a car thinking they would be back the next day so now I couldn't even go track them down. I turned on the TV and tried to watch something, anything, to make my mind stop worrying.

I woke up and grabbed my neck as pain shot through it. "Ow!" I had fallen asleep in a really bad position. Oh God, I had fallen asleep! What if Sam had tried to call? I checked my phone, nothing. What the hell? Why hadn't he called? That was it, I was going to find them, even if i had to hot-wire a car to do it. I gathered all my weapons and threw them in the bag. I walked to the car parked the furthest from the motel, used my tool to unlock the door and started her up. I sped down the road, my mind racing with possibilities that I didn't want to think of.

I pulled off the side of the road about a mile away from the vamp nest and grabbed my dead man's blood and machete. I snuck through the woods until I was right outside of the house. The boys' Impala was parked out front. Oh God, that was not good. I crept quietly up to the house until I was under the nearest window and took a quick peak inside. No sign of the boys. I snuck around the back of the house where there was a door leading down to a basement. I tugged on the handle and it was unlocked. Well that wasn't very smart. I pulled it open slowly, wincing when it creaked. Thank goodness it was daytime so the vamps were all asleep.

I tiptoed down the steps and clicked on my flashlight. There were handcuffs and chains where they obviously kept their victims held hostage while they fed on them, but no bodies. Suddenly I saw something on the floor in the corner. I aimed my flashlight at it and it reflected back at me. It was Sam's watch! The one I had given him for his birthday. I knelt down to pick it up and realized I was standing in a puddle of blood. His watch was covered in it. I gasped and almost dropped it, but I didn't want to alert the vampires so I squeezed it tight in my hand. Tears filled my eyes, he had to be dead. The car, his watch, the blood. Oh God. I stumbled out of the basement and made it back to my car. I got in the driver's seat and cried my eyes out.

Once I got back to the hotel I opened the door in a daze. I wasn't sure how I was going to go on without Sam. What would I do? Would I keep hunting?

"(Y/N)?" Sam's voice, I could hear it even now. Great, so I was already hallucinating. "(Y/N), where were you?"

"Sam?" I rubbed my eyes and saw him standing in the room. He was really here, he wasn't dead. My legs gave out and I collapsed on the floor in a heap.

Sam ran over to me "Hey, hey, hey, are you all right? Are you hurt?" he saw the blood and ran his hands all over me, looking for wounds.

"I'm ok Sam, I'm not hurt. I–I thought you were dead," I sobbed.

"I'm not, I'm okay. Hey, I'm here, I'm fine," he sat down beside me on the floor and pulled me into his lap.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him over and over again.

"I was so worried. You hadn't called in a week and then I went to Nebraska to find you and the car was there but you weren't and your watch and all the blood–"

"Yeah, I know. They got the drop on us. They did bleed me a little–" he showed me the bandage on his neck, "but not enough to kill me. We got away just in time."

"Oh my god, Dean? Where is he?" I looked around frantically.

"He's okay, he's on his way back to get the car."

"But the vamps–"

"They moved on. After we escaped I guess they figured their safe house was blown so they left. Another hunter called us and gave us the news."

I breathed a deep sigh of relief and laid my head on his shoulder. I hadn't realized it, but I was exhausted. He kissed my head and said, "You ready to go to bed? Because I am wore out."

"Yes, god yes."

He helped me up off the floor and we climbed in the bed. He turned out the light and pulled me in close to him. I breathed in the smell of him and said, "Next time I'm coming. You are never leaving me to go on a hunt again."

"Yes ma'am," he gave me a salute and I smiled, "Damn right."


End file.
